A Glee Potter Musical
by AnSofiekeeeh
Summary: The season 4 New Directions are putting on A Very Potter Musical instead of Grease. Timeline sets around TRYWBTP and DIVA. COMPLETE.
1. Warm Up

**To begin with, this story takes place in season 4. They never did Grease, they did AVPM instead. This story will mostly include the New Directions. The couples will be Klaine (getting back together after the break up), Brittana (who never broke up) and maybe also others but I'm don't know yet who they will be. **

**So first this, I'm doing something special with this story. It started out as a one shot but I decided to do it in little chapters. So now I'm going to post every day a mini chapter. I'm still writing on the rest of the story so maybe today I upload 2 chapters I'll see.**

**Another thing is, have you like ever tried writing in a class with 26 people while they're yelling from one side of the room to the other? No, well just I did. I wrote parts of this story yesterday in Chemistry English and Dutch. So don't blame me if this story has weird aspects. **

**Finally the things I always say: -****If there's anything you would do different or say different please let me know so I can change it or read it over. . -****I'm from Belgium so I don't originally speak English so I'm really sorry for my error's. . -****And last but not least I unfortunately don't own glee or Starkid or anything related.**

**Okay so that's all, Enjoy**

* * *

_Chapter One: Warm up_

Awesome! They were doing a mash up of 'A Very Potter Musical' and 'A Very Potter Sequel' this year at McKinley. It had always been Blaine's favorite musical. He loved Harry Potter and he had always dreamt of playing the role of Harry. Auditions were this afternoon and Blaine was reading over his lines. He thought of auditioning with 'Going back to Hogwarts' but he needed all the other personages for that so 'To Have A Home' would be a better choice. Tina was going to audition for Hermione. But they still had no one to play Ron. Maybe Sam would be interested? His voice was wonderful and his abs were just dreamy.

Finn was in charge of the glee club this year and with Kurt and all the other's gone it was sort of boring. No Rachel who wants to be the best and no complicated relations , well almost none. Of course there were always sectionals to prepare for, but the glee club had lost a bit of his charm. There were a few new kids like Marley and Kitty or Jake and Writer but they could never replace the old gang. And Unique of course would never be able to hit the notes perfectly as Kurt could. Blaine had to admit that he missed Kurt a lot. Ever since their break-up he had been searching for someone to give his love to. Tina had been the best friend to ease the pain and Sam had been the ideal person to replace Kurt, the only annoying detail had been that Sam was and will probably always be straight.

Blaine walked towards Sam as he passed him in the hallway. _"Oh hey Sam, wait up!"_ Sam turned around with a surprised expression on his face. _"Blaine, what's up man? Is there a chance that you would still have some of that lip balsam you got me last time?"_ Oh not the lips again, why? Blaine asked himself. He doesn't like you! Blaine's brain was messing with him again and he really didn't like it. _"Euh… yeah sure."_ He looked through his bag and found the small tube pretty fast. _"Here you go."_ Sam did a bit on his lips and handed it back to him. _"Thanks really, oh did you want to ask me something?"_ Right Blaine was here to ask him if he wanted the part in the play. _"Yeah, you know how we're doing 'A Very Potter Musical' as school play this year, and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to play Ron, you would really kill the part, you know."_ Blaine started a ramble a bit, such a bad habit he thought to himself. _"You don't have to, I just thought it would be really cool…"_ Sam was looking at him a bit confused. _"Do you really think so? I would love to but do you really think I could handle the part?" "Come audition with me later, I'm sure you will be fantastic." "Okay, after glee practice?" "Sure, see you there."_ When Blaine turned around to walk over to his locker he caught a jealous look from Tina, what was that all about? Anyway, this would be awesome. Spending time with his two best friends would be great.

Blaine arrived in the auditorium after glee club and saw Sam already sitting on the floor going over his lines. Brittany sat next to him and was talking to him about Lord Tubbington but you could clearly see that Sam wasn't really paying attention. _"Hey Sam, is Britt going to audition too?"_ Sam and Brittany finally seemed to notice him coming in and looked up at him. _"I want to play Dumbledore but they won't let me because I am a girl. I really wanted to grow a beard."_ She stood and announced that she had to get home. According to her Lord Tubbington needed to shave his beard as well because if she couldn't have one neither would he. Blaine just knew this wasn't going to end well but let the girl leave. When she walked away

Blaine took her place next to Sam on the ground and placed a hand on his shoulder. _"Don't worry, you'll do great. I believe in you Sam."_ He looked into Blaine's eyes and maybe they had a moment. Blaine wasn't quite sure what he felt for him, maybe it was just a simple friendship.

* * *

**That's it for the first mini chapter, the next one will be up a couple hours from now. I was thinking about putting a chapter every morning and evening but I don't really know if my story is long enough. I'm clearly not going to get any reviews so I'm not even hoping for it. Thanks for at least trying to read my story. xoxo **


	2. Auditions

**So here's the second chapter as promised. And the last chapter of today. Tomorrow more. Everything I said before still stands. Oh and I saw someone reviewed thanks :) **

**So this is therapeutic for me so I'm gonna tell you something about me. If you don't want to read it just go on. And if you're still reading this well,I'm sorry for my problems. But I went to a store with my mum and my grandmother and when we all were back in the car they said things to me like, you are such a boring person, you're not social, you can't keep your friends. You shouldn't be writing, it's pathetic and stuff like that so I'm a bit down. A few minutes ago I was like listening to glee music in my room on my phone (big girls don't cry) yeah I know maybe I am pathetic. But I still like to be me you know. Well my family is a bit messed up. I'm going to shut up because my mind is playing a bit tricks on me and I'm kinda tired. **

**Hope you like this chapter xoxo**

* * *

Chapter Two: Auditions

"Blaine Anderson, please on stage." Someone called from the auditorium seats. It mostly sounded like mister Schuester who had come back for the casting and would be leaving as soon as every character had a living, breathing person behind it. "Good luck man." Sam called behind him. Blaine who was already walking towards the stage turned around and said. "Thanks Sam."

Blaine had done the perfect audition. Everyone had been amazed by his awesomeness. He got lovely comments and since he knew the whole musical by heart he didn't need a script. At the end of the audition Blaine left the stage and gave Tina, who was now sitting backstage, and Sam a huge smile and wished them both good luck. He left the auditorium but snuck back in and sat into one of the uncomfortable auditorium chairs. But he had to admit the view was kind of great from up there.

"Tina Cohen-Chang ." Tina was called on stage and sang a wonderful rendition for 'The Coolest Girl' Blaine had forced her to see the musical and eventually she really loved it. So of course she would do this song, it was really the perfect Hermione song after all. She blew the crowd away, and was wonderful as always. He was really proud of his best friend. She would get the part. Blaine was sure of it. After reading her lines she went off stage and would join him a few minutes later. "How was I?" Tina whispered into his ear. "You were stunning as always Tay Tay." She friendly smiled at him. And then it was time.

"Sam Evans" Blaine knew he would be under a lot of stress. He knew Sam had auditioned for a few roles before but never one like this. "Hi, I'm Sam, well you all know that, and..I'm auditioning for the role of Ron Weasley." "Okay Sam, let's hear something." Miss Pillsbury said to him. Sam picked up his guitar and started the song. He had picked 'Granger Danger' as his audition song. Blaine had to admire his choice of song. Sam didn't really look like he watched the musicals. Sam erased out the part of Draco and when he finished the song Blaine had to resist clapping for him. He saw Tina shift in her chair as well. They weren't suppose to be there so they kept quite. Finn, Artie, Will and Emma did clap and you could see a slight blush appearing on Sam's cheeks. "That's was amazing Sam! Now could you read us a couple of lines?" After a few seconds of hesitating Sam started reading his lines and it was like he was born to play the role of Ron. "Thanks Sam, the casting list will be up very soon." Blaine and Tina left the auditorium and greeted Sam backstage. They exchanged compliments and after a while they all went home.

* * *

**Next one will be up tomorrow I hope. Don't forget to review xoxo**


	3. Practice

**So I currently have one more chapter in store. But I'm planning on writing today so if everything goes according to plan there will be a chapter in a couple of hours and tomorrow another one, pinky promise. So I think that's all. Also I wrote another story Just Give Me A Reason and it's about Klaine AU but it's based on a real story of my friend and I told her last night I wrote a story about it and she actally liked it she said that I made something so sad into something beautiful. So I guess that's good. **

**Thank God I have a week off of school. More time to write. **

**I don't own anything Glee related, etc... **

**Enjoy the third mini chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Tree: Practice

A few weeks went by and everyone had been cast.

_Harry Potter – Blaine Anderson_

_Hermione Granger – Tina Cohen-Chang_

_Ron Weasley – Sam Evans_

_Ginny Weasley – Marley Rose_

_Lord Voldemort – Joe Hart_

_Albus Dumbledore – Ryder Lynn_

_Severus Snape – Jake Puckerman_

_Bellatrix Lestrange – Sugar Motta_

_Cho Chang – Kitty Wilde_

_Dolores Umbridge – Wade 'Unique' Adams_

_Lavender Brown – Brittany S. Pierce _

_Neville Longbottom – Jacob Ben Israel_

As soon as everybody knew their part they had started rehearsing. They worked every free period and after school. The choreography started to go a bit better every day but Blaine, of course knowing every little step, couldn't help it to correct them all the time.

On a Friday evening the rest finally had enough of Blaine bossing them around "Blaine, we all know you're freaking Harry Potter, you're like Red Vines, what the hell can't you do, but this has got to stop. Leave us to it, don't interfere for a while! Just let us rest for a second." Blaine clearly upset watched all around the room and he saw everybody nodding in agreement. "Fine! I'll leave! If you need me I'll be in the choir room, rehearsing!" Blaine left and headed straight over to were the piano was standing. He knew he could calm down by focusing on his music. He had written a few songs himself but they weren't really good. He started playing the chords of 'Not Alone', his duet with Marley. He wanted to start singing but just as he opened his mouth an angelic voice sounded through to choir room.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_And I've seen how heartless _

_The world can be_

_And I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_That baby you're not alone…_

* * *

**So tonight (Belgium time) I will post the next chapter. Reviews are always incredibly welcome. xoxo**


	4. Drarry

**Okay, this turned out to be a bit longer than I expected. The chapters still stay short, but today I wrote almost 3000 words and it's only 4 pm. Wow. Well I wrote on this story and I got through the first song of AVMP. I sorted it into 4 chapters so there's this chapter. Then there will be the first part of opening night and that will be up tonight. Tomorrow we're doing a whole day of Going back. You'll see what I mean. For now here's chapter four. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Not owning Glee, Starkid or Harry Potter. **

* * *

Chapter Four: Drarry

Kurt was singing. Blaine couldn't understand it. He was here, in Lima, in the choir room, singing a song. It all seemed too familiar. Blaine sang his part and when they finished the song, Kurt was sitting next to him. "Hey there." Blaine stared into his eyes, why was he here? "Hi, you're here." Blaine somehow needed a confirmation, that Kurt was here. "Yes, I am." "Why?" Blaine saw a little flicker in Kurt's eyes of disappointment. "I just mean, why are you here while you should be in New York living like there's no tomorrow?" Kurt looked down at his tangled hands. "I just, Finn called me and said that you guys needed a Draco for the play and he thought I could fall in." Blaine could actually hang himself right now, how did he forget Draco Malfoy.

"Oh" Was all that came out of Blaine's mouth. "Yeah oh, you forgot didn't you." Blaine sometimes hated Kurt for knowing him too well. "Yeah, I just can't believe I did. But I'm glad you're here." "Me too, I really miss McKinley. New York is fabulous but this just feels more like, home, maybe it's because you aren't there." Kurt realizing what he just said looked chocked at Blaine. "It's okay, you know. I miss you too, you're still my best friend and we will always be there for each other right, right?"

Blaine still wished he could go back to being more than good friends. Even thou there were no feelings attached that night, he still cheated and Kurt had every right to still be angry with him. "Yes of course Blaine, but you do know that we can't be more than just friends, not yet anyway." Blaine nodded in agreement. It would take time but for some reason Blaine knew that there was still hope for them. He would not give up, not ever. Blaine stood and reached a hand out for Kurt. Just as old times Kurt took his hand and they started walking towards the auditorium, were all the other glee kids were still rehearsing.

"Everyone, this is the one and only Kurt Hummel, some of you may know him."Blaine looked at his friends and then over to the new kids. "But some of you don't and I would like to tell you that he's here to play Draco Malfoy. Oh and thanks for calling him, Finn." Blaine gave Finn a small smile. " Kurt here," Blaine said pointing to Kurt. "Is a countertenor and a promising NYADA student." Blaine looked very proud at his best ex boyfriend. "Thanks Blaine, most of you know me, so I hope you can take me back as one you again for a little while at least." Everyone looked at him as part as the family and Finn said to them that he was never ,not one of them, even thou that didn't make much sense.

He still knew what Finn meant. They all started welcoming Kurt back and as soon as everyone had greeted him Finn walked towards them. "So… you guys…" Finn looked at their collapsed hands. Blaine hadn't even noticed that he was still holding Kurt's hand. He quickly tried to pull his hand out of Kurt's but he wouldn't let him. Instead he tightened the grip and smiled softly at Blaine. "No Finn, we're not back together. But we're working on it." Kurt was actually considering getting back together and Blaine couldn't erase the image from his mind.

* * *

**End of the chapter, more in a couple of hours. xoxo**


	5. Opening Night

**Okay last chapter for today. Tomorrow is all about the first song. I'm a bit considering what scenes I should write. I mean like I can't do the whole musical so I'm asking you. All my people who read this. If you know A Very Potter Musical of Sequel. Please tell me your favorite scene so I can write that one in. Also I need some way to write in Brittana, if you have an idea, just tell me. I'm thinking of some ways but I'm not certain yet. So give me your idea's I will write them. Thanks again for reading this.**

**Glee, Starkid, Harry Potter; none of it is mine. **

* * *

Chapter Five : Opening Night

A week went by and it was time for opening night. Blaine was all ready in his Harry costume. lightening scar, glasses, Gryffindor clothes and his hair was a curly mess. "Hi, Blaine, you look exactly like that dude who acted in the original version. That's so cool." Sam came running towards him. He was struggling with his red wig and Blaine jumped up to help him. When all of Sam's hair was safely underneath the wig, Blaine took a step back and tried looking at himself. "You really think so? I mean I always love to dress up like Harry Potter but I mean that Darren guy looked way better than I do." Sam chuckled. "No serious, you're just him. You look way better than I do."

Sam looked at Blaine from head to toe. Blaine got a blush on his cheeks and immediately got embarrassed. "Thanks, but I've got to admit that you look fine as well." Sam looked at himself in the mirror and started doing an impression of Ron. "Wow that was really good." Blaine said to him. Sam smiled at him and he excused himself. Something about having to go looking for some more Red Vines.

Blaine sat back in his chair and started looking around for his other cast mates. There was Marley, with a ridiculous looking red haired wig and Jake close to her side fully dressed in a Snape costume. Even looking like that, they were adorable together.

A few feet from them Kitty was getting into her Cho Chang costume and started complaining about the tie she had to wear, while she was giving bitch looks at Jarley. On the other side of the theater Ryder was adjusting his white Dumbledore beard. Tina was on her way to help him with her hair already messed up and in her Hermione costume.

Joe was sitting in one of the makeup chairs putting a few black spots on his face and Sugar was in the chair next to him trying to make the Lestrange look work. Unique had just walked in full Umbridge outfit. Little pink dress included. Blaine had to admit that the costume fitted pretty well.

Meanwhile Brittney was engaged in a conversation with Jacob about how handsome he looked dressed like that. Blaine loved every single one of his friends. They were his family and would always be.

The only one missing was Kurt. Blaine took a final look around the room but he was no were to be found and he needed to be up a little after him. Blaine had to trust him that he would be there for his entrance.

"Blaine, you're up first! Everyone take places 'Going back to Hogwarts' in fife." Artie called. Blaine took the prop suitcase and hurried to the indicated spot. He placed himself on top of the suitcase and tried to get into character. Exactly 3 minutes later the curtain went up and Blaine didn't see anyone because of the bright light fixed on him. He loved the feeling of being on stage, of being noticed without being judged.

The music started to play and Blaine prepared himself to sing the first line.

* * *

**Again don't forget to tell me your idea's. Key words: Favorite scene (AVPM&AVPS) and Brittana. xoxo**


	6. Hogwarts (p1)

**Hogwarts part 1 is here, yay! So here it's already noon, I'm sorry for the late update. I'm having this annoying cold, and it's really bugging me. Booh... So today there will be 2 more chapters. I'm planning on writing more but I don't know if I can post 3 chapters tomorrow because my schedule is really full today. Again calling you lovely people up to please tell me your favorite scene from AVPM of AVPS.**

**Not owning Glee, AVPM, AVPS, Starkid, or anyone, anything related. **

* * *

Chapter Six : Hogwarts

_Underneath these stairs__  
__I hear the sneers and feel glares of__  
__My cousin, my uncle and my aunt.__Can't believe how cruel they are__  
__And it stings my lighting scar__  
__To know that they'll never ever give me what I want.__I know I don't deserve these__  
__Stupid rules made by the Dursleys__  
__Here on Privet drive.__Can't take all of these muggles,__  
__But despite all of my struggles,__  
__I'm still alive.__I'm sick of summer and this waiting around.__  
__Man, it's September, and I'm skipping this town__  
__Hey It's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now_

Blaine stood up from the suitcase to give his voice more power and people apparently loved it as they all started laughing and clapping.

_I gotta get back to Hogwarts,__  
__I gotta get back to school.__  
__Gotta get myself to Hogwarts,__  
__Where everybody knows I'm cool.__Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts,__  
__To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts.__  
__It's all that I love, and it's all that I need.__  
__HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm going back-__  
_

Blaine turned the suitcase around and sat back on it. As he started to feel the Harry Potter magical. He started to depict everything he sang. And he truly felt in his place, this was where he belonged and this was going to be his future. Maybe he could go to NYADA as well but he still had to deliberate it with Kurt.

_I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry__  
__Take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky__  
__NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die, and it's gonna be totally awesome__I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand__  
__Defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on!__  
__And do it all with my best friend Ron, 'cuz together we're totally awesome_

Sam came in through the side door, as they rehearsed. He reappeared the last line Blaine had sung and their conversation started. "Did somebody say Ron Weasley?" They embraced each other and it almost felt like a real non acted conversation. "Sorry it took me so long to get here. I had to get some Floo Power. But eh, we got to get going. Come on get your trunk and let's go." "Where are we going?" "To Diagon Alley of course!" "Cool!" Blaine was so into character that he actually wanted to go there. But he had to remind himself that he was still acting. He grabbed the suitcase and placed it aside. Everything went a little bit darker so Tina could sneak behind them. Blaine and Sam stood really close together and Blaine felt a little uncomfortable. Sam was his friend but he had also a crush on him, at least he thought he had. Blaine placed an arm around Sam's shoulder and Sam did the same thing while he started to sing his next line.

_It's been so long, but we're going back__  
__Don''t go for work, don't go there for class_

Blaine started singing the next line and a bit later Sam sung again.

_As long as were together—_

_- gonna kick some ass_

_... and it's gonna be totally awesome!__  
__This year we'll take everybody by storm,__  
__Stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm_

And then the time came and Tina joined in.

_But let's not forget that we need to perform well in class__  
__If we want to pass our OWLS!_

She sang her lines perfectly and Blaine was glad that her talent finally was appreciated this year in glee club. Next up was their dialogue while all the others came on stage. "Aw, Hermione, why do you have to be such a buzz kill?" Sam said to her as Ron. He did an amazing job and Blaine was proud to be there. Be a part of it. "Because, guys, school's not all about having fun! We need to study hard if we want to be good witches and wizards!" Blaine couldn't help but to say "Ow…" Oh God, he loved this musical so much.

_I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart__  
__Check out my grades, they're "A's" for a start__  
__What I lack in looks well I make up in heart,__  
__And well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome_

_This year I plan to study a lot..._

Sam took on the next line.

_That would be cool if you were actually hot._

Blaine knew what happened next and picked up right after Sam.

_Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got!_

_And that's cool..._

_... and that's totally awesome_

_Yeah it's so cool, and it's totally awesome!_

They all moved to the middle of the stage as the chorus began. Everyone who was a part of the First act stood behind them.

* * *

**So in 3 hours there will be a new chapter, just so you know. xoxo**


	7. Hogwarts (p2)

Hi**so I figured out I can do this on my phone, awesome. So my mum dropped my at my aunts work so that's where I am right now on my phone typing this little authors note. I will publish the final part of GBTH later and I really need your help. Please please tell me your favorite AVPM or AVPS scene because I'm a bit out of inspiration. I'm planning on writing a one shot later about Klaine so stay tuned. That's all , still not owning Glee or Starkid. xoxo**

* * *

Chapter Seven : Hogwarts part 2

_We're sick of summer and this waiting around__  
__It's like we're sitting in the lost and found__  
__Don't take no sorcery__  
__For anyone to see how...__We gotta get back to Hogwarts__  
__We gotta get back to school__  
__We gotta get back to Hogwarts__  
__Where everything is magic-cooooool_

Now the part came were everyone joined in. The choreography was a little bit weird, but it managed. The audience seemed to love it as you could hear them cheer every five seconds.

_Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts__  
__To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts__  
__It's all that I love, and it's all that I need at__  
__HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS_

_I think we're going back._

Now there would come some dialogues before the song continued. Marley came running on stage dressed as Ginny. "Ron! You were supposed to take me to Madam Malkin's and use those Sickels Mum gave me for my robe fittings." "Um, who's this?" "This is stupid, dumb, little sister Ginny, she's a freshman. Ginny this is Harry. Harry Potter. This is Harry Potter." Marley acted like she had never seen Blaine before and took his outreached hand. 'Oh! You're Harry Potter. You're The Boy Who Lived!" Blaine acted totally normal. "Yeah, and you're Ginny." "It's Ginevra." "Cool. Ginny's fine." "Stupid sister!" Sam told her and was a bit unsure at first but eventually did the typical Ron slap. "Don't crowd the famous friend!" he exclaimed and laid his arm around Blaine. Sam didn't see Blaine shift a little. He felt a bit uncomfortable, but he had no reason to. They were just friends. "Do you hear music or something?" Tina interrupted his thoughts. Blaine snapped out of his daydream. "Music? What are you talking about?" He quickly responded. The music changed unnoticeably into a Chinese tune. "Yeah, someone's coming." Sam said before the tree girls began singing. Brittany upfront with Kitty right behind her. The third girl was some cheerleader who accepted to be in the play since they were short on people. He hoped coach Sylvester wasn't planning on doing something that would ruin the whole musical.

_Cho Chang__  
__Domo arigato, Cho Chang__  
__Gung Hey Fat Choy, Chang__  
__Happy Happy New Year, Cho Chang_

Britney was dressed up as an Asian girl and Blaine had to admit that it was kind of funny to see Britt with a black wig. Make up that made her eyes smaller and the face she was putting on. Actually it was hilarious. But Blaine was way too nice to say anything about it. The next line was reserved for Marley. "Who's that?" "That's Cho Chang." "That's the girl Harry's totally been in love with since freshman year." "Yeah, but he won't say anything to her." "Yeah you never tell a girl you like her it makes you look like an idiot." Marley walked over to were Kitty and Brittany were standing. She bowed as soon as Brittany turned around. "Konnichiwa, Cho Chang. It is good to meet you. I am Ginny Weasley." She pronounced her name with way to much expression just as it had to be done. Brittany gave her an incredible bitch look. "Bitch, I ain't Cho Chang." Sam took Marley's arm "That's Lavender Brown," and gave her the slap "racist sister." Kitty stepped up to her and said. "It's all right, I'm Cho Chang y'all." She threw her hair back. "She is totally perfect." "Yeah too bad she's dating that other guy." "What who?" "I don't know, some guy called Cederic Diggory. But he's not here this year. He went on an exchange program." "Oh okay." Blaine said with a fake sad look. "I hate that guy already."They had cut out most of the Cedric part because no one wanted to play him so it had to be fixed and this was the best they could come up with. After this it was time for Kurt to enter the stage. Blaine just hoped he was there. "Did someone say Draco Malfoy?" Yes he was there, in all his glory. "What do you want Draco?" Blaine said with a slight smile on his face. "So, Potter, back for another year at Hogwarts, are you? Maybe this year you'll wise up and hang out with a higher caliber of wizard!" Kurt walked around them and Blaine couldn't keep his eyes of him. "Hey, listen Malfory! Ron and Hermione are my best friends in the whole world. I wouldn't trade them for anything." Marley tried to place an arm around Sam but Sam pushed her away and the audience laughed. "Have it your way. Wait, don't tell me. Red hair, hand me down clothes and a stupid complexion. You must be a Weasley." "Oh my God, lay off Malfoy. She may be a pain in the ass, okay? But she's my pain in the ass." "Well isn't this cute? It's like a little loser family! God, this place has really gone to the dogs! Luckily next year, I'll be transferred to Pigfarts!" He ended the conversation and started singing. God Blaine had missed his voice.


	8. Hogwarts (p3)

**So this is the last chapter for today. I still have to write the next chapter so it's possible that there will be only one chapter tomorrow, I'm sorry. Right now I'm working on a Klaine oneshot. Well I'm writing it on a piece of paper so I still have to typ it. I want to still do it today, so I'm giving my last bit of energy to you. Well when I get home. I'm still at my aunts place on my phone so if I'm making no sense I'm sorry but I have this cold and you can picture me like Blaine in DIVA so yeah, tissues are my best friend. Again, I'm at the point of begging so please tell me your favorite scene of AVPM or so. Wow long authors note. Not owning glee or starkid xoxo**

* * *

Chapter Eight : Hogwarts part 3

_This year you bet I'm gonna get outta here__  
__The reign of Malfoy is drawing near__  
__I'll have the greatest wizard career,__  
__And its gonna be totally awesome__Look out world, for the dawn of the day__  
__When everyone will do whatever I say__  
__And that Potter won't be in my way, and then__  
__I'll be the one who is totally awesome!_

"Come on guys! Were gonna miss the train!" Tina said.

_Who knows how fast this year's gonna go?__  
__Hand me a glass, let the butterbeer flow_

They all started their train-formation. Now that Blaine thought of it, the choreography was kind of ridiculous. But maybe that's what made him love it so much.

_Maybe at last, I'm gonna talk to Cho,_

_Oh no, that be WAY too awesome_

_We're back to learn everything that we can__  
__It's great to come back to where we began__  
__And here we are, and alakazam! here we go, this is totally awesome!__Come on and teach us everything you know__  
__The summer's over and were itchin' to go_

JBI had to say the next line and everyone went quite, Blaine hoped he would get his cue, so nothing will be screwed.

_I think we're ready for_

_Albus Dumbledore! _

_Oooooo Ahhhhhh._

Everyone was a bit relieved when he got it and Ryder came on stage. Blaine never noticed but he had a really nice voice.

_Welcome, all of you to Hogwarts__  
__I Welcome back you all to school__  
__Did you know that here at Hogwarts__  
__We've got a hidden swimming pool?__Welcome, welcome, welcome Hogwarts__  
__Welcome, all you hotties, nerds, and tools__  
__Now that I've got you here at Hogwarts__  
__I'd like to go over just a couple of rules_

My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am Headmaster of Hogwarts. You can all call me Dumbledore. I suppose you can also call me Albus, if you want detention. Just kidding, I'll expel you if you call me Albus!"

_Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts__  
__To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts__  
__It's all that I love, and all that I need.__  
__At HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS,__Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends__  
__To Gryffindors!__  
__Hufflepuffs!__  
__Ravenclaws!__  
__Slytherins!__  
__Back to the place where our story begins__  
__It's Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

"I'm sorry, what's its name?"

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts_

"I didn't hear you kids!"

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts_

The final sentence belonged to Harry and Blaine loved that he got to do it. "Man, I'm glad I'm back!" Blaine said putting up his want. This was latterly the best performance ever. Blaine smiled widely as the lights went dark.


	9. Realizations

**Hi please read before going on. So this is going to be the last mini chapter, probably the shortest one. I'm getting tired of this story, so I quickly wrote some sort of ending. If there would be someone who wanted me to continue this story please tell me what else to write, because I'm stuck and that's just annoying. Also I wanted to finish this story before 'I do' Because we all know Klaine is getting back together. yay! I'm listening to the songs and the Klaine duet is great. Finally. Also someone gave me advise to work on my text structure and I hope I did a descent job. I tried but I'm not sure it I succeeded. Also I did a AVPM marathon just now, so I'm back to shipping quirrelmort. So here's the last mini chapter. Maybe I'll do one more one day, but for now, this is the end. In the mean time: Anything Could Happen and I Just Can't Get Enough! **

**Still not having any rights over Glee or Starkid.**

* * *

Chapter Nine : Realizations

_**The final sentence belonged to Harry and Blaine loved that he got to do it. "Man, I'm glad I'm back!" Blaine said putting up his want. This was latterly the best performance ever. Blaine smiled widely as the lights went dark.**_

Not far from where he was standing, Kurt was out of breath. The combination of dancing and singing was a little bit overwhelming especially when there were spot lights pointing at him. Blaine and Kurt shared a lovely look at each other. That was for Kurt the moment he realized he was still in love with Blaine Anderson.

After a three hour show, Blaine was exhausted. He grabbed the water bottle that was standing on one of the tables and quickly took a few sips. He was just about to go change into his normal clothes and head home as Kurt came walking towards him.

"Hey, you really did amazing out there." Blaine looked deep into Kurt's eyes.

"Thanks, I hope they liked me, it's not every day you get to play Draco Malfoy."

"Really, you should have seen the look on people's faces when you started about Pigfarts. That was just hilarious." Blaine gave Kurt a soft smile.

"Do you really think so? Well you were amazing as well. The silly phrases made me fall in love with you all over again." It was out before Kurt knew it.

"You love me?" Of course they had said it before, but not like this, not in a way it meant something again.

"Yes" Was all Kurt could answer. There was still a lot to deal with but Kurt missed Blaine, more than anything. He just wished it could all go back to how it was.

Blaine apparently had the same thought as he closed the distance between them and softly caressed their lips together.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend again?" Blaine asked almost in a whisper.

Kurt answered by crushing their lips together once again.

"Is that a yes?" Clueless Blaine was there once again. And Kurt loved it. He never stopped. He loved every single thing about Blaine, his boyfriend.

"Yes." He answered.

* * *

**Make sure to check out my other stories if you liked this one. xoxo**


End file.
